Housings for electronic devices, such as selective call receivers, typically have been manufactured in two separable sections held together by a latching system so that the housings can be opened when required for service. For a device that is not considered to be user serviceable, it is preferable that the operation of the latching system be non-obvious for persons not specifically trained to service the device. On the other hand, operation of the latching system preferably should be easy and fast for those having the appropriate know-how and/or tools.
A problem with conventional latching systems has been a lack of water resistance at a seam at which the two separable sections meet. Various types of gaskets have been utilized to improve water resistance, but are not desirable because of increased parts count, additional cost, and additional assembly labor.
Thus, what is needed is a housing latch system that meets the requirements outlined above, while also providing a water-resistant seal without additional parts and labor. In addition, a housing latch system that is simple and easy to assemble during manufacture is desired.